The Scientist
by rubyanjel
Summary: Based from the song of the same title by Coldplay. Sheldon finds himself pondering at a bus stop in Glendale, wondering how he ended up there. One-shot.


A/N: Okay, a break from all those craziness I'm planning for a sequel. I finally took Jexx's suggestion of making a list of all the plot bunnies I had in my head and now I found out I had 16 of them. What's funny is that I didn't know plot bunnies have sex and that's how I ended up having this plot bunny for a sequel for TOTGA that is supernatural in a sense.

Anyway, this one-shot is for Alitah and was due months ago. I finally found the courage to finish it for I only got the first part in writing on paper. So, Alee, here you go.

I recommend you listen to _The Scientist_ by Coldplay before or while reading this. I just love Coldplay. And Train. And The Script. I know, I know. My music choice sucks. Don't judge me.

Shamy for the win.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I earn any money from writing any fan fiction. If anything else, the reviews are the only thing I earn from this and the happiness I get from their reaction.

#

It was a gloomy Saturday in March. Based from the weather reports, there was a very small chance of rain and it was certain that Southern California would be cloudy. Sheldon recalled there came a time when it was sunny by this time of the month. But time has passes. Things have changed. Here he was, sitting at a bus stop in Glendale, wishing he had brought his umbrella.

Sheldon was not far off from Amy's apartment. A good two-minute walk and he could see the apartment complex that he so bravely ventured for the past two years. Two years, Sheldon thought. It's been a long time now actually since he first stepped foot in this area. He could still remember it, that day that Penny drove him to his first date. Amy insisted (via text of course) that she owned a car and she could take them both to their destination. But he told her that it was socially accepted for the male to bring his date to the location. Only after sending the message did he realize that he didn't own a car. Leonard declined helping him, saying it was Penny's cockamemy idea.

He wondered how one simple soiled hosiery was able to take him to this joyride that was his relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler. He never believed in the need for relationships (and a romantic one to be exact) but here he was, amazed at how Koothrappali and Wolowitz'prank slash joke had lead him to where he was now.

It's not like he regretted all those that had transpired for the past two years. He had never met someone so similar yet so different from him. Yes, she might not share his love for sci-fi, comic books and video games, but she was the only one who understood _why_.

Counterfactuals, meme theory, monkeys, podcasts, degenerative brain maladies, Skype sessions, date nights, tiaras, lab vacations, alien parasites, cooper coupons, relationship agreement... The long list of the things they've shared together continuously grew and each of those moments, are stored inside his head, filed in a very special part of his brain that he saved only for her. Although recently, he found out that there was a virus that had been spreading through his mind. It had infected every thought he had, attaching itself to everything that crossed his mind and was virtually impossible to kill. That virus actually came from that special place in his head… the virus was Amy Farrah Fowler herself.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything around him had a certain connection to her and it was driving him crazy! Every passing tree, with rich, luscious leaves reminded him of her wonderful green eyes that he so lovingly stared at on every chance he got. Every commercial or ad featuring a woman, he couldn't help but think how his Amy was better, wiser, more aesthetically pleasing than any of them will ever be. Every tune he hears, he would think of how wonderful it must sound like through her harp. Every message he gets on his phone did he wish for them to be from her. Every passing moment, he just ended up thinking when he will see her again.

The sound of a speeding bus that has just passed before him snapped him back to reality. _Why am I even here anyway?_ He asked himself. He could be at the train store right now. He could be at Ikea's. He could be at his apartment telling Leonard to that he should clear up his situation with Penny so he could start revising the Penny-specific sections of the agreement. But alas, his body is slumped on a public bench by a bus stop, trying hard not to chill his nipples that might tore through his shirt.

#

"_I love you, Sheldon."_

_Amy looked up, waiting for a response. Her arms were around him, her body leaning on his as both of them cuddled on the couch._

_Sheldon stared at her as he looked down, trying really hard to form a response. He noticed how her eyes sparkled, like emeralds in the sunlight. Sweet Jesus, he's turning into Koothrappali._

"_Well, don't you love me back?" She tore herself from him, releasing her grip around his body. She straightened back beside him, trying to smoothen out her skirt as she placed her feet firmly on the ground._

_He looked around the room, still having a hard time trying to even absorb her words. The silence suddenly made him feel uncomfortable. Finally, he looked back at her and noticed the apparent sadness in her eyes. "You… you love me?"_

"_Yes." She looked down on her lap, avoiding his gaze. "I guess I said it too soon."_

_Not saying a word, he tried to scoot closer to her but she stood up, grabbed her bag and bolted for the door._

#

Things weren't the same since Amy left their apartment. For days, he tried reaching her through all forms of communication. Penny even warned him that his efforts would go to waste if he ever tried to visit her apartment.

Back in his room that night, he admitted to himself that he felt sad when she left. It all just happened so fast. Their only agenda for the evening was to cuddle when all their friends left to watch that new Sandra Bullock movie. Amy, surprisingly, wasn't up for watching with them and had decided to join the killjoy club with Sheldon. He wasn't ready for the sudden confession for he himself hadn't even evaluated how he felt about her. Truth be told, he hadn't even realized that he did have feelings _for her_.

He kept telling all his friends that he was above feelings and attachments. He was above relationships. But it was obvious that he wasn't. He did have feelings. He did have an attachment with another being that was not related to him by blood. He was in a romantic relationship. IQ aside, he was human after all.

Leonard and Penny tried to talk some sense into him but it only confused him more. She said Amy was being truthful about how she felt for him and he should be glad someone loved him for who he was. Both of them asked if he loved her back. He ended up having a panic attack.

#

For those days that he didn't have her, he distracted himself with more work. He would even add two extra hours on his devoted daily gaming schedule—the time he had devoted to spend time with his girlfriend. His underlying depression got the better of him and as Leonard would describe it, Sheldon had once again lost it.

No, this time there weren't any cats involved. No. This time, he was the old Sheldon—the germaphobe freak that would not let a single dust touch anything in the apartment. Only, he was ten times worse. He would apply disinfectant everywhere, reaching all the nooks and crannies his eyes would see. He even required everyone to wear hazmat suits whenever they would enter the door. It was ridiculous.

One time, while he was trying to clean the couch, he found something stuck under the cushion of his spot. It was a silver bracelet with the words "allergic to penicillin" written on it. He froze for a moment and took the bracelet back to his room.

#

And here he was, back at the public bench in this random Glendale bus stop only a few meters away from Amy's apartment, missing his girlfriend. Under the pouring rain, he wrapped his arms around him, trying so hard not to let the water seep through his windbreaker. He knew how moot it was to do so, now that his head was wet and rain water tricked down from his hair down to his neck and eventually got the inside of his shirt wet. His left hand rested on his right pocket where he felt the bracelet.

He suddenly recalled that evening where Amy claimed the Cooper Coupon for the Science Center trip. They were very much enjoying themselves there, and had clearly lost track of time. Rain started pouring when they got out of the building. Both of them forgot to bring umbrellas so they had to run under the pouring rain to her car. They were like children, innocently laughing as they crossed the street, their clothes getting soaked. As they entered her car, both of them tried to catch their breaths, with smiles lingering on their faces. They looked at each other, both of them leaned closer, their lips met halfway.

He found himself smiling at the thought. Kissing her was his guilty pleasure. He never admitted it to anyone but it was true. And there were times when he wished it could happen again.

But how could it happen again if she didn't even want to see him?

He stood up from his seat and ran a hand though his wet hair. That's it. Why hadn't he realized it before? How could he like her kisses if he didn't even feel something for her? How could he tolerate such an act if he didn't care for her? Goodness. Why had it taken him this long to realize it? Did he truly love her?

#

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy."

"Go away." She said from the other side of the door.

"Amy, please. Listen to me."

"No."

He tried to turn the knob but it was still locked. It was no use. "Amy, it's raining outside. Please, let me in."

There was a moment of silence before she finally opened the door, small enough for her to be able to peek at him. "What do you want?"

His mind suddenly went blank again and he only stared at her. Amy, feeling a sense of déjà vu, pushed the door close.

Sheldon snapped out of his momentarily blanking, instantly grabbed the doorknob and tried to stop her from fully closing the door.

Surprised, Amy was left dumbfounded and was now looking at him intently. Her eyes finally met his.

Throwing all logic out the window, Sheldon found the courage inside him and pushed the door open. Once past her, he pulled Amy closer and leaned in for a kiss. A brief moment of shock passed before she kissed back.

The need of oxygen got the better of him and he pulled back a little, resting his forehead on hers. He opened his eyes and saw her looking back at him, her green eyes sparkled once again. "I'd never thought I'd realize it but Amy, I love you too."

She felt tears form in her eyes and she flung herself at him, melting into a hug. Smiling, he shook his head as he hugged back.

#

As I've mentioned in the disclaimer, reviews are the only thing that makes writing worthwhile. I'd love to hear from you. :D

EDIT: So, here's the thing. I actually plan to do a massive cleanup for all my fanfics and I planned on doing it this week. I actually print copies of my work and scratch the errors using a purple pen (haha, I know, no need to be specific) whenever I notice my irksome use of verbs. I know it's irritating and that I definitely need a beta. But I'm just really excited to finally post my work so that it would not be archived in my pc and that I won't forget posting it. I'm trying my best to correct some of the errors I could spot while my brain is still functioning in this ungodly hour and I apologize if my use of the English language bug you.


End file.
